


[podfic] Bucharest

by Claudia_flies, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Food, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Soundcloud, Tumblr: micromarvel, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, intro music, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: In Bucharest, Bucky's body changes.





	[podfic] Bucharest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucharest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376831) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> My thanks to the lovely and talented claudia_flies for allowing me to interpret her lyrical, atmospheric imagining of Bucky's Romanian interlude.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Stolen Dog - Burial (piano cover by Melissa Coffel)


End file.
